Wishful Thinking
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Sam has gotten over Gabriel's death. He no longer stayed up rewatching that god awful porn video the archangel left over and over, he didn't even flinch when someone said his name anymore. He was completely over it. So when Gabriel shows back up Sam doesn't care,right? Especially cause his heart belongs to another angel then... didn't it?
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel! Gabriel, please! We need you! Gabriel! Why? Gabriel! Come back to me Gabriel! I need you! I love you!" Sam's voice sounded in Gabriel's head as she let the prayers Sam had sent since her 'death' flow through her mind.

She sighed and looked at the sleeping child in front of her. She had blond hair in pigtails and should her eyes have been open they would have been a beautiful green color that glowed with life.

"I'll be back cupcake. You'll be safe here with your auntie Athena. I love you." Gabriel mumbled quietly and kissed the toddler's hair as she slept hugging a toy moose she had named Sammy- after some encouragement of course. Walking out of the room Gabriel forced the prayers away needing to make a choice. She had been hiding since her almost death at Lucifer's hands when she was a he. She had been sure she was dead until she woke to see her two least favorite women in the universe staring down at her- Athena and Aphrodite. Then to put the figurative cherry on the cake, the two women had only been able to save him by putting his grace into the body of a woman who was not only his true vessel but also very pregnant. The woman's soul was barely hanging on due to being in a car accident a few weeks prior and with the promise to raise her child to the best of his ability Gabriel had helped her soul to heaven leaving the body to belong solely to her.

She had followed through with her promise going through the pregnancy and giving birth to a tiny little girl which she named Deanna Casandra Winchester because it was the first thing that came to mind and not at all because she had been thinking about Sam and what he might approve of if he had been there. She of course then had planned on going to Sam's side, with her daughter- Deanna was her daughter in every way but conception so don't tell Gabriel she was anything but unless you wanted to be smited five ways from sunday, but the two goddesses stopped her reminding her that being in her true vessel with a newborn child would get her and Deanna killed the moment they stepped out of the warding. So she had waited, ignoring the pain every prayer brought and sometimes even crying her way through them, until Deanna stopped crying the moment anyone but Gabriel tried to touch her.

She couldn't wait anymore and had been planning this trip for what felt like ages. She and Sam had been mated and she knew she was going to have a hell of a time repairing the damage this must have done to it. Tv land had cleared a lot of things and lead to some pretty intense nights. Sam's hand print wasn't as obvious as Castiel's on Dean but it was there and though Gabriel had done it on accident, she didn't regret it at all. She had told Sam what it meant and he had smiled agreeing to finish the bond. They never told anyone else but Gabriel knew Cas figured it out because of the looks her brother gave her when she was around. Athena smiled at Gabriel.

"Don't worry us 'Greek geeks' got her covered." She promised and Gabriel sighed.

"Remind me again why I went with the Norse gods with you around?" She said and Athena laughed.

"Because you had less chance of getting laid as a Greek since most of the goddesses here would kick your ass, or their husbands would when they found out." She replied and Gabriel smiled and nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with that. Greek romance was a bust.

"Sounds like me. If anything, anything at all, happens to my daughter before I return..." She threatened and the goddess snorted.

"Just go to your mate Gabriel before we loose track of him again. Deanna will be fine with me and my sister until you are ready for her. But do make it quick. She's going to have a fit as soon as she knows you're gone and I'm not sure we can keep her entertained for the week we promised let alone anything longer." The goddess said and Gabriel gave one last look to the room before leaving to find Sam and beg for forgiveness for the years she was gone.

* * *

**Three reviews and the next (much longer) chapter will be posted by friday. Five reviews and I'll get it done by thursday and any more than that and I'll post it within an few hours of the review. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriel?" Cas asked shocked as Gabriel stared at him before letting her eyes drift to Sam who was laying in bed beside the angel fast asleep and, from what Gabriel could tell, in the same state of undress as her brother. It was completely obvious what she had, thankfully, just missed happening and the feeling of betrayal shot through her like a bullet leaving her stunned. Castiel had known that she and Sam were together before what happened with Lucifer. Castiel had been the only brother she trusted completely to not hurt her the way all the others had. Castiel was currently laying with her mate looking at her as if he was a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, knowing full well what he did was wrong.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" She hissed a well trained mask of hatred falling onto her features as Sam shot up in bed hearing her and pointed a gun at her on instinct, though in Gabriel's current state it simply cemented the fact he cared nothing for her after all and she disappeared not even caring where she ended up.

Castiel got out of the bed and dressed quickly while Sam looked confused. "Cas what's going on? Who was that?" He asked letting his arm drop. Castiel froze and didn't answer for a few moments thinking of what to tell Sam.

"That was... I have to go after her. She's going to get herself killed." Cas muttered unable to tell Sam that not only were they wrong about Gabriel being dead, she had also just saw them together intimately. Suddenly every touch between him and Sam made Cas feel sick with guilt, knowing he had made a mistake and he may never be able to repair the damage.

"Cas..." Sam said standing and moving to comfort the shaken angel but Castiel flinched violently and stepped away.

"No. I've done something terrible and I need to stop my sister before it can't be fixed." He said and disappeared leaving Sam confused and a bit hurt.

Gabriel tried to banish the images from her mind looking around for something, anything, that could occupy her attentions long enough for her to get a hold on her emotions. Instead Castiel appeared next to her.

"Gabriel please..." He started but she was gone again not want to hear anything from him, or even see him, ever again. They continued like this for a while hopping place to place each time Cas getting more and more desperate to explain while Gabriel got angrier and angrier at her brother until she snapped going to an old warehouse and when he arrived pinning him to the wall holding her angel blade to his throat.

"How dare you! He was my mate! You knew we were bonded! You betrayed me Cas! Now you wanna rub it in? Put salt in the wound and watch me suffer? Go to fucking hell Castiel!" She screamed and Cas just let her.

"If you're going to kill me, do it. I thought you were dead Gabriel. I mourned you and so did Sam. For years you let us think Lucifer had killed you. Sam jumped into the cage because of that video you left and I had to drag him out. Sam was broken, and I had to fix him. Sam wanted me while Dean still just uses me like his pet. I would have never agreed to be with him if I had known you were alive and I'll never touch him again. Please I never meant to betray you. Only help Sam and feel loved." Castiel admitted in a hard voice but didn't try to fight his sister as she looked into his eyes and finally let him go swaying a bit from her anger.

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't abandon her. I wanted to come back. I loved Sam. But my vessel was pregnant Cas. When my grace transferred, she was pregnant and she made me swear to raise her child. I couldn't come back in this body with a newborn when our brother's were still all up in Sam's life." Gabriel said weakly sliding down against the wall she had just pinned him to and pulling up her knees. She and Sam had talked about what they would do if the other died before. She had told him of how an angel could only have truly love one person and being with anyone else would be nothing if they bonded. Cas was just with Sam because Dean didn't want him and Sam was there as fallout. But Sam choosing to be with Cas was what broke Gabriel. After everything, that he would willingly have sex with her brother, it hurt too much.

"Just go Cas. Don't talk to me. Just go." She muttered and Cas looked down ashamed to have so thoroughly broken the only angel that had cared about him, even if he meant nothing with his actions.

"He still loves you Gabriel. Not me. Not anyone else. You're still the only one in Sam's heart." He said quietly before leaving knowing there was nothing else he could do for his sister.

Sam paced the room until Cas returned and he forced the angel down onto a chair. "Tell me what's going on now- Are... Are you crying?" He backtracked from the interrogation he had been planning for Cas when he saw Castiel had tears streaming down his face.

"Gabriel will never forgive me." He whispered and Sam bit his lip to fight the wince that usually came when someone said that name.

"Gabriel's dead Cas and we've only been having casual sex... it doesn't mean anything. Gabriel would-" He started but Cas shook his head.

"Gabriel's alive Sam. He... she, was the one that was here earlier. The wound caused her to have to change vessels." He admitted and Sam's whole body locked up. Gabriel had been alive the whole time? She... She saw him with Cas... Sam ran to the bathroom, loosing his lunch feeling awful. He would have never cheated on Gabriel. Ever. He loved the stupid chocolate scented archangel with his heart and soul but he had thought she was dead and... He and Cas both had mates that they couldn't be with. It was nothing but a mutual way to cope.

Wiping his mouth he flushed to toilet and walked back to Cas who was staring at the floor blankly. "Cas, listen to me. We did nothing wrong. Gabriel let us think he was dead. He could have called, o anything, but he didn't and we- we just did it to do it. It had no meaning. I mean you love Dean despite him being an ass, and I, I love Gabriel. Plus there's nothing we can do to undo what we did. We'll just have to live with it. Can you... Can you go for awhile?" He asked and Cas nodded disappearing as Sam fell onto the bed trying to work out what to do with everything that just happened. He wanted Gabriel to come back so they could talk, so he could plead for forgiveness and prove to his angel that he's the only one that Sam loves truly with every fiber of his being. But he knew she was probably upset and might not want anything to do with him ever again. He subconsciously touched the hand print that rested on his hip and then prayed to Gabriel figuring that if she was still upset she just wouldn't come.

Gabriel had gone back to Athena who had been cooking Deanna's lunch when she saw Gabriel's tear stained face and walked over. "What's wrong Gabby?" She asked brushing some hair from her face and guiding her to a chair as she blubbered out what had happened feeling like a big baby.

"Gabriel. I know it hurts but there's a difference between love and lust. There's also a big difference between cheating on someone and trying to move on after thinking someone is dead. What does your heart say? I'm no goddess of love, but I've lived with Phoebe long enough to have picked up a few things and if you love him and he loves you, then you need to work it out and move on. You won't know until you speak to him though." She told her and Gabriel heard Sam's prayer taking a deep breath before she nodded and left to talk to him and see what they could do to fix this or if it would be best just for her to let him go.

* * *

** Thanks for the reviews! I was bored so I'm updating earlier then I planned. So what do you think? There will be destiel in the background of this as soon as Dean pulls his head outta his ass but the focus is going to be on Sabriel. I do have a plan for why all this is happening so don't think it's just drama. **


End file.
